Quand les parents s'enmèle
by Petit-chaperon-rouge
Summary: Les Uzumaki et les Uchiwa se détestent mais quand leurs parent décide de se marier c'est la foire.... Sasunaru et autres...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas bien sur aussi non sasuke ne serait jamais partit chez orochimaru!!

Couple Sasunaru bien sur

Note: je suis nul en ortographe je sais!

- Les enfants, je vais me remarier, annonça Kushina.

- Je te félicite maman, répondit Naruto le plus jeune, celui-ci était entré en seconde cette année, il était blond et avait les yeux azur comme son père. Il était reconnaisable grace a ses trois petite cicatrice sur chaque joue suite à une expérience avec sa famille.

- Quoi, criait Kyuubi, celui-ci était l'ainé de Naruto d'un ans, celui-ci avait les yeux d'une étrange couleur rouge et les cheveux roux de sa mère.

- Merde, murmura Deidara, celui-ci était agée d'un an de plus que Kyuubi, il avait les yeux vert de sa mère et de long cheveux blond. en y réfléchisant personne ne savait si Deidara jurait car sa mère allait se remarier ou parce que l'annonce lui avait fait rater le vernissage de l'un de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi tu nous fait ça maman! Grogna Pein le plus agé, celui-ci avait les yeux de son père et les cheveux de sa mère et son visage était parsemé de quelque piercings.

Dans une autre demeur un père faisait exactement la même annonce à ses fils.

- Je vais me remarier, dit Fugaku.

- Hn, répondir ses deux fils, tout deux était brun et avait les mêmes yeux caractéristique des Uchiwa, le cadet s'appellait Sasuke, il était entré en première dans la même classe que Kyuubi. Itachi, lui était entré à la fac dans la même section que Pein.

Retournons du coté des Uzumaki, Naruto fit taire les suplications de ses frères puis dit:

- N'avez-vous donc pas honte depuis 13 ans maintenant maman nous élève toute seul. Et maintenant qu'elle a trouvé un homme qu'elle aime vous voulez l'empêcher de se marier avec lui car les fils de cette homme son aussi mignon que vous et vous font de l'ombre!

Les 3 garçons ne savait pas quoi répondre alors que la rouse avait les larmes aux yeux son fils l'avait protégé! Les 3 autres s'excusèrent auprès de leur mère.

En effet depuis la maternelle les Uchiwa et les Uzumaki se detestaient, étant deux familles plutôt riche et dont les membres étaient tous très beau ils étaient rivals.

Tous, sauf Naruto, celui-ci n'avait pas eu vraiment de chance, quand il était rentré a l'école tout les élèves le détestèrent personne ne savait pour quoi, même les professeurs ne lui repondait pas quand il levait la main. Avec le temps il apprit a passé inaperçu, mais il n'étais pas triste car il avait une famille qui l'aimait beaucoup.

Une des preuves était que tout ses grands frères protégaient toujours Naruto, surement en faisaient-ils trop mais personne ne leur en voulait.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouff oui j'ai réussi j'ai fini mon deuxième chapitre!! En tout cas merci à Mynelle et menelwa pour m'avoir laissé un com, toujour autant de faute lol!! J'éspère recevoir votre aprèciation!

En plus de se marier les parents decidèrent de vivre ensemble, mais le déménagement des Uzumaki pour aller vivre dans la demeure des Uchiwa n'enchantaient que les adultes. Le déménagement aurait lieu pendant les vacances de Toussain, donc il fallait savoir a l'avance qui prendrait quelle chambre.

Bien sur, la question ne se posait pas pour Kushina qui dormirait avec Fugaku dans la partie sud du manoir, heureusement c'était un grand manoir avec 10 chambre. Les fils Uchiwa garderais leur chambre qui étaient situé dans la partie ouest du manoir.

Le seul problème était que les 6 autres chambre étais répartie par trois, trois au nord et trois à l'est. Assurément les 3 chambre a l'est serait occupé afin d'être le plus éloigné de leur demi-frère mais la question était qui dormirait dans la chambre au nord ?

La question fut abordé le vendredi avant les vacances, à l'école pendant la pause de midi, la plus surprenante des réunions se tien dans la cours.

D'un côté arrivait les deux Uchiwa vétu d'uniforme impeccable, et de l'autre les Uzumaki avec leur uniforme plus lâche, par exemple celui de Pein ne comportait pas de cravate, celui de Naruto était beaucoup trop grand.

Tout les élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour observé cette étrange atroupement, il est vrai que des rumeurs avaient circulées a propos d'un mariage entre Mr Uchiwa et Mme Uzumaki mais rien de vérifier. Pourtant pour pas mal de jeune fille, mais aussi certain garçon l'idée d'une maison ou se trouvait les plus beau garçon du lycée serait vraiment fantastique.

- Bien, dit Itachi, après avoir expliquer le pourquoi de cette réunion au Uzumaki.

- En clair on n'est coincé a part si maman accepte que Pein prenne un cote, dit Deidara.

- Je suis sur que maman va accepté surtout si vous lui donner cette raison, ajouta Kyuubi, sarcastique.

- Euh je pourrais..., commença très faiblement Naruto.

- Tout le monde le savait Kyuu pas besoin de nous le dire, lança Pein.

- Rhaa, qu'elle idée d'être 4 aussi, attaqua Itachi.

- Je.. euh, continua Naruto.

- Oh, on n'a pas choisi d'être 4 non plus!! répondit Kyuu, et puis de toute pourquoi ne pas avoir fait plus de chambre!

- 10, c'est bien assez, répondit Itachi.

- Vous n'avez pas remarquer que Naruto essaye de dire quelque chose. Lacha ennyé Sasuke.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le cadet, se qui le fit rougir.

- Excuse nous Naru tu veux dire quelque chose? Demanda doucement Deidara sourire au lèvres.

-Je euh veux bien aller dans une des chambres au nord si il faut. Réussi-t-il a dire après un gros effort.

- Naru te sent pas obligé, dit Pein.

- Je vous ferrais remarquer que je suis le seul a savoir avoir une discusion normal avec Sasuke et Itachi.

- Il est vrai que... commença Kyuubi.

- Pour moi ça marche, coupa Sasuke.

- Hé, il était entrain de... dit Pein.

- Moi aussi, dit Itachi.

- Moi, sa marche si Naruto le veut vraiment, rajouta Deidara.

- Et vous? demanda Naru a ses deux derniers frères.

Kyuu gromela en acquiessant et Pein lança un "oui" plein de rancoeur avant de s'en aller, suivit de près par Deid et Kyuu.

- Voilà c'est règlé, a plus Naruto, dit Itachi.

Sasuke lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils s'en n'allèrent. Naruto rougit mais pourquoi Sasuke lui avait-il fait un clin d'oeil, et pourquoi son coeur battait-il si fort?


	3. Chapter 3 corrigé

Coucou et oui j'ai enfin réussi à écrire une suite!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic et à celles qui m'ont laissée une review ! Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur!!

Merci beaucoup à Mynelle pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, le jour du déménagement, tous les Uzumaki étaient installé dans la voiture de Kushina, à côté d'elle se trouvait Pein, et derrière se trouvait Deidara, Naruto et Kyuubi. Tout le monde était plutôt stressé par ce déménagement.

Ils roulèrent une petite heure avant d'arrivée devant la maison qui ressemblait plus à un manoir peut-être même à un petit château. Là, les attendaient Mr Uchiwa et ses deux fils, Kushina sortit toute joyeuse de la voiture, Pein se tourna vers ses frères.

- Bienvenu en enfer, dit l'aîné.

- Ah, vous avez fini c'est bon je peux sortir! Cria le plus jeune, coincé entre Kyuu et Deid, qui semblait décidé à ne pas sortir.

- Naruto, commença Deidara, fait attention à toi, ce ne sont pas des anges.

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête.

- Je fais toujours attention, grogna le concerné.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec insistance.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, je ferais attention.

Ses frères sortirent tout les trois en même temps de la voiture, le petit blond sortit avec joie de la voiture.

- Bienvenu, les accueilli Fugaku.

- Hn, lâchèrent les deux autres Uchiwa ainsi que trois Uzumaki.

- Merci, dit Naruto.

- Les garçons, je m'occupe de montrer sa chambre à Kushina, vous vous occupez de celles de ses fils.

- Ok, acceptèrent-ils sans joie.

Les futurs mariés, trop heureux de se retrouver seuls dans leur chambre ne firent aucun commentaire à leurs progénitures. Les quatre Uzumaki suivirent les Uchiwa à travers du domaine, ils commencèrent par les chambres de Pein, Kyuu et Deid.

-Voilà vos chambres, on vous laisse choisir, dit Itachi sans aucun sentiment, Naruto tu viens, ajouta-t-il avec un léger changement dans sa voix que son frère fut le seul à remarquer.

Ils se divisèrent donc, alors que Naruto lançait un dernier regard à ses frères, ceux-ci, se disputaient déjà pour savoir qui aurait quelle chambre entre les trois chambres du couloir. Le cadet sourit, ensuite se concentra sur le chemin.

- Ici se trouve ta chambre, dit Sasuke.

- Merci beaucoup.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre.

- Deidara, murmura Naruto en se tournant vers la source du son.

- Je vais les tuer ! cria Deid.

Naruto se tourna vers les deux Uchiwa, ceux-ci avaient un petit sourire en coin. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et pensa: "les hostilités sont ouvertes pour mon plus grand malheur". L'Uzumaki se rendit dans la chambre de Deidara pourquoi savait-il que c'était sa chambre peut-être parce que le propriétaire se trouvait juste devant.

- Que se passe-t-il Deid ? demanda Naruto.

- J'ai vu une mygale sur mon lit !

Le plus jeune soupira doucement et rentra dans la chambre. Il en ressortit aussitôt.

- Et moi qui croyait que c'était une fausse !

- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as touché !

- Mais non, je vais demander à Kyuubi de l'enlever.

Celui-ci ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec dans la main : la mygale.

- Chouette encore une ! Dit-il joyeusement.

- Pardon, crièrent les deux blonds.

- Il y en avait une dans ma chambre et Pein est venu me donner la sienne. Je vais pouvoir commencer un élevage.

Naruto ne répondit rien ses frères lui faisait vraiment peur parfois. Kyuu ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-J'espère qu'il y a au moins un mâle et une femelle, si non je devrais m'en acheter une en plus! Quand pensez-vous? demanda Kyuu, qui remarque juste à ce moment-là qu'il était seul. Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre.

En effet pendant son monologue, Deidara s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Naruto s'était enfui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien dans sa propre chambre. Quelle fut sa surprise d'y trouver non pas une mygale, mais une peluche en forme de renard qu'il trouva adorable! Il rougit car il avait bien une petite idée de la personne qui lui avait offert cette peluche…


End file.
